Una declaración para Naruko
by Rose-Black-1503
Summary: Que pasaría si un día el hokage le pide que realizen una misión a los shinobis,pero Hinosuke se niega a la misión dejando a Naruko triste y sumándole que todos dicen que este gusta de ella,pero que pasaría si después termina en el bosque en un camino hecho de flores hacia donde ella tendrá una hermosa declaración de amor. Advertencia: gender bender


_Antes de comenzar les quería decir que esta es una historia les quería decir que esta es una historia de naruto de gender Bender. Además naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Bueno antes de empezar les quería poner los nombres para que no se confundan.**

 **-Naruto Uzumaki:Naruko -Hinata Hyuga:Hinosuke -Sasuke:Sasuki -Sakura:Sakurano -Neji:Neiji -Tenten:Tenten -Shikamaru:Shikami -Stunade:stukode -Sai:Sailin -Ino:Inojin - -Kiba:Kim -Shino:Shin -Temari:Temaru -Gaara:Gaby -Matsuri:Matsuro**

 **También que aquí les dejo el link para que vean a los personajes:**

**Sin más preámbulos comencemos:**

 **Una declaración para Naruko**

 ** _Era otro día normal en Konoha se veía como los aldeanos salían de sus casas para poder hacer sus actividades diarias con mucha tranquilidad, excepto un lugar la oficina del Hokage donde se veía a 1 rubia con dos colitas,1 chico rubio donde su flequillo le cubría un ojo,1 peli rosa con el pelo corto,3 pelinegras una amarada con una coleta, la otra igual solo que se veían dos mechones alrededor de su cara y la última tenía el pelo corto, una chica con el pelo café largo y alborotado, una chica con el pelo café y peinado para el lado, otra con el pelo café, pero suelto, largó y liso y por ultimo un chico con el pelo amarrado en una trenza, en la silla del Hokage se podía ver a un hombre alto y de pelo rubio largo amarrado en una coleta,el cual estaba bebiendo sake ._**

 **?:Bien apúrate en dar la noticia viejo que interrumpiste mi sueño de belleza-dijo la chica rubia y con coletas dando un gran bostezo.**

 **?:Ja tú con ningún sueño de belleza quedarías hermosa Naruko-dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.**

 **?:otra vez te metes en problemas Kim-dijo con un tono resignado.**

 **Kim: cállate Shin-dijo mirando molesta a su compañera.**

 **Naruko: pues fíjate a ti nadie te va a querer con la cara de perro que tienes-dijo haciendo que Kim se le tirada encima sin pensarlo y ahí empezó una batalla, mientras todos tenían una gotita al estilo anime.**

 **?:bien díganos Stukode-sama para que nos llamó-dijo la pelinegra con la cola de caballo y los dos mechones alrededor de su cara, mientras intentaba separar a Naruko y Kim al igual que todos los que estaban en esa habitación para que no rompieran nada.**

 **Stukode: no les puedo decir si no están todos Sasuki-dijo como miraba al grupo.**

 **?:a que se refiere si ya estamos todos, mire están Sasuki,Naruko,Shikami,Neiji,Tenten,Inojin,Sailin,Kim,Shin y estoy yo Sakurano,bueno solo no están Lee y Chouzi que están de misión-dijo mirando a Stukode como si fuera lo obvio.**

 **Stukode: no falta un Hyuga-dijo como miraba a Neiji.**

 **Neiji:hokage-sama sea más específica-dijo seria, pero ya se imaginaba de que hablaba**

 **Stukode: ya no se preocupen ya llego a quien esperábamos-de repente se oye que golpean la puerta y esta al abrirse dejaba ver a Hinosuke Hyuga haciendo que automáticamente Naruko y Kim dejaran de pelear.**

 **Hinosuke: perdón por la demora-dijo como respiraba agitado muestra clara que se había venido corriendo.**

 **Stukode: no importa, pero me podrías decir que haría que un Hyuga llegara tarde-dijo como lo miraba ponerse al lado de sus compañeros.**

 **Hinosuke: me quede dormido-dijo haciendo que todos allí cayeran al suelo.**

 **Stukode: y se podría saber la razón de tu desvelo-dijo mirándolo pícaramente.**

 **Inojin: si cuéntanos como te fue acaso ya conseguiste novia-dijo como lo miraba pícaro haciendo que cierta rubia bajada un poco su cabeza.**

 **Sailin: o acaso tuviste sexo en la mañana-dijo como lo miraba con una sonrisa-recuerdo haber leído en un libro que era muy buen ejercicio hacerlo en las mañanas-dijo haciendo que a todos les saliera un gotita**

 **Hinosuke: je son tal para cual-dijo como miraba a Sailin y a Inojin.**

 **Shikami: am bueno volviendo al tema para que nos llamó Hokage-sama-dijo como lo miraba desconfiado.**

 **Stukode: así cierto, bueno los llame aquí porque son los shinobi más calificados para hacer esta misión-fue interrumpida por Naruko.**

 **Naruko: viejo si es otra de tus misiones las de ir a trabajar para que tú te lleves todo el dinero sin moverte, mientras nosotros trabajamos como cerdos-dijo como se ponía las manos en la cintura**

 **Stukode: me ofende que hayas pensado eso-dijo como guardaba disimuladamente unas hojas donde salía el trabajo que iban a realizar para la limpieza sin hacer esfuerzo.**

 **Tenten: bueno Stukode-sama nos diría para que nos llamó-dijo haciendo que todos miraran serios al hombre que tenían en frente suyo.**

 **Stukode. Bueno la verdad los traje aquí porque necesito que sean escoltas de la kazekage Gaby Subaku,junto a su hermano Temaru y su acompañante Matsuro-luego de decir eso se escuchó en enardecedor grito de parte de una rubia el cual asusto a los pájaros que había en los arboles del cerro.**

 **Naruko: sí que bien Gaby vendrá-dijo mientras saltaba como una niña pequeña a la cual le han entregado un dulce.**

 **Sasuki: no te emociones tanto usuratochi-dijo haciendo que Naruko dejada de saltar y la mirada con furia.**

 **Naruko: jmm cállate aguafiestas-dijo como miraba a Sasuki con superioridad.**

 **Sasuki: tonta-dijo haciendo que a Naruko se le borrara la sonrisa.**

 **Naruko: ¿cómo me llamaste?-dijo como apretaba el puño y le miraba enojada.**

 **Shikami: Stukode-sama díganos cuando vendrá la kazekage-dijo atrayendo toda la atención.**

 **Stukode: llegaran mañana asique prepárense-dijo como se volteaba.**

 **Hinosuke: Stukode-sama-dijo haciendo que el Hokage se volteara a verlo-lo lamento, pero no podre ayudarlo-dijo haciendo que todos lo vieran con una mirada interrogante.**

 **Stukode: dime la razón de porque no vas a ir será acaso un asunto amoroso-dijo mientras bebía un poco de sake.**

 **-Hinosuke: Stukode-sama eso a usted no le interesa-dijo con el ceño fruncido lo cual llamo la atención de todos**

 **Stukode: veo que no me vas a hablar nada de tu razón de faltar para la misión de mañana-dijo como lo miraba serio.**

 **Hinosuke: si así que si me permite me retiro-dijo como hacia una reverencia y empezaba a salir por la puerta.**

 **Naruko: Hinosuke-dijo apenas, pero que Hinosuke si alcanzo a escuchar.**

 **Hinosuke: si Naruko-kun-dijo al voltearse y mirarla.**

 **Naruko: tu sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros-dijo como le daba una tímida sonrisa.**

 **Hinosuke: no te preocupes-dijo como le daba una sonrisa y salía de la oficina cerrando la puerta.**

 **Stukode: dime Naruko ha pasado algo bueno con Hinosuke-dijo como lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara.**

 **Sailin: espero que no se allá desilusionado de ver que no tienes pechos-dijo como le daba una de sus sonrisa-aparte leí en un libro que a los hombres les gusta más las mujeres que tienen senos como los mío-dijo como levantaba sus senos haciendo sonrojar a todos los de la habitación.**

 **Stukode: bien nos podrías decir cómo va su relación-dijo como veía a Naruko sonrojarse.**

 **Naruko: nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación-dijo roja como un tomate.**

 **Stukode: mmm creo que tienes razón porque veo a Stukode besándose con una linda pelinegra-dijo mientras veía por la ventana.**

 **Naruko:!QUE¡-dijo y llego corriendo hacia la ventana y al asomarse no se ve a Stukode, pero a cambio se escuchando unas llamativas carcajadas.**

 **Sasuki: con que no te gustaba-dijo como la miraba con superioridad.**

 **Naruko: cállense-dijo roja como se tiraba a golpear a todos.**

 **Stukode: BUENO BASTA-grito haciendo que todos dejaran de pelear, pero se veía a algunos con rasguños-mejor lárguense antes que destruyan mi oficina excepto tu Naruko -dijo viendo como salían todos excepto la nombrada y cerraba la puerta-bueno ahora que se han ido todos me puedes decir si es verdad que tu sientes algo por Hinosuke.**

 **Naruko: viejo prometes que te voy a decir no se lo vas a decir a nadie-dijo mirando a ambos lados sonrojada.**

 **Stukode: es obvio que esto solo quedara entre nosotros dos-dijo con una sonrisa de confianza-** _aunque no significa que nadie esté detrás de la puerta_ _escuchando_

 **Naruko: bueno vera-dijo agachando la cabeza haciendo que el pelo le tapara la cara-yoamomuchoaHinosuke-dijo muy bajito, pero que el Hokage si alcanzo a escuchar.**

 **Stukode: me repites lo que has dicho porque no se te ha entendido nada-dijo con una sonrisa pícara sabiendo que la estaba hecho enfadar.**

 **Naruko: QUE YO AMO MUCHO A HINOSUKE-grito con la cara igual tomate y de repente se escuchó unos aplausos desde la puerta y Naruko al voltearse vio a todos los que antes habían salido estaban ahí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

 **Sailin: espero que le basten con tus pechos planos-dijo haciendo sonrojar a Naruko.**

 **Neiji: jmm no creas que te dejarán que salgas con el gran heredero de la familia Hyuga-dijo con una sonrisa altanera-aunque no serias una mala nuera-dijo desviando la vista.**

 **Kim: je también tienes nuestra autorización para que seas su novia-dijo como akami (Akamaru) ladraba de felicidad.**

 **Naruko: gracias a todos-dijo con una sonrisa y se acercaba a abrazar a todos.**

 **Stukode: pero yo que tú me apuraría en declararme-dijo como tomaba un poco de sake y al mismo tiempo todos lo miraban interrogante-no me digas que están tan ciegos que no se han dado cuenta de que muchas chicas de Konoha se le han estado insinuando-dijo como los miraba asombrado por los despistados que eran-** _veo que la estupidez es contagiosa_

 **Kim: eso explica porque siempre a los entrenamientos llegaba con tanta comida-dijo con una pose pensativa.**

 **Shin: y porque siempre tenía alguna mancha de labial-dijo como se ajustaba los lentes.**

 **Tenten: o porque siempre que nos juntábamos alguna chica nos entregaba algo de comer-dijo haciendo que recibiera una mirada fea de Neiji.**

 **Neiji: estas diciendo que aceptaste el regalo de una chica que no era yo-dijo como apretaba los puños.**

 **Tenten: en mi defensa Sakurano y Inojin también aceptaron los regalos-dijo como apuntaba a los nombrados.**

 **Sasuki: no que no te gustaba aceptar cosas-dijo como miraba seria y con los brazos cruzados a Sakurano**

 **Kim: no que yo era la mejor cocinando-dijo mirando enojada a Inojin, mientras akami al lado de Shin negaba con la cabeza como si entendiera toda la situación.**

 **Sakurano y Inojin: TE MATEREMOS DESPUES TENTEN-gritaron y miraban a Tinten con odio.**

 **Tenten: créanme que si salgo libre de esto será un milagro-dijo como miraba a Neiji lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo.**

 **Sasuki: aparte quien dijo que te ibas a librar de esto tan pronto-dijo como lo miraba feo.**

 **Kim: aparte creo que a akami le gustaría jugar contigo Inojin-dijo como miraba a Inojin con una sonrisa malvada.**

 **Stukode: mejor váyanse antes que allá que planear funerales-dijo como abría la puerta y echaba a todos-a y Naruko no te preocupes que no creo que ha Hinosuke le guste otra chica que no seas tú-dijo como cerraba la puerta dejando con la duda a Naruko-je debo admitirlo Hinosuke Hyuga pasaste de ser un patito feo a un hermoso cisne que todos quieren-dijo con una sonrisa-igual de guapo a tu padre-dijo como se sentaba en la silla y empezaba a beber el sake.**

 ** _Mientras vamos a ver a Hinosuke el cual se encuentra en el bosque cerca de un lago rodeado de muchas luciérnagas._**

 **Hinosuke:uff-dijo como se tiraba al suelo respirando agitado-valla tomo más tiempo del que pensé recolectar todas estas luciérnagas-dijo como en su mano tenía un frasco lleno de luciérnagas-perdónenme pero necesitare que me ayuden con una sorpresa que tengo que hacer-dijo como veía a las luciérnagas tratar escapar-lo bueno es que ya tengo el anillo-dijo como sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita de color rojo-bueno espero que diga que si sino todo este trabajo no servirá de nada je espero que te sorprendas mucho-dijo con una gran sonrisa-bueno será mejor empezar con esta gran sorpresa-dijo con una brillante sonrisa, pero lo que él no sabía era que su monologo había sido escuchada por una chica con cachitos la cual estaba escondida detrás de un árbol tratando de contener las lágrimas y salía corriendo-je todo vale la pena si es para lograr traer ese hermoso colgante a mi linda princesa Naruko-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo y empezaba a ser lo que le habían pedido.**

 ** _Ya es de noche en la aldea de Konoha y vemos a una linda rubia en su cama llorando a lágrima viva en su cama y se escuchaba como la puerta se escuchaba que llamaran, pero esta no se paraba a contestar._**

 **Naruko: yo pensé que le gustaba-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.**

 **?:JA enserio crees que alguien se enamoraría de ti-dijo una vos femenina profunda y se veía a Naruko en un espacio oscuro y enfrente se encontraba una celda donde estaba una zorra de 9 colas.**

 **Naruko que quieres ahora Kyuubi-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.**

 **Kyuubi: no crees que es patético que llores por un hombre que no vale la pena-dijo como la miraba seria.**

 **Naruko:!Tú no sabes nada¡-le grito como más lágrimas de sus ojos-a ti nunca nadie te va a amar-dijo como miraba al Kyuubi con enojo.**

 **Kyuubi: niña a pesar de que tu no sepas yo si me enamore-dijo como se quedaba mirando un punto imaginario-yo ame a alguien, pero mi error fue que le hice caso a mi orgullo y nunca más lo volví a ver-dijo como rodo una lagrima por su ojo, pero se la seco rápido-sé que lo mejor en vez de rendirte rápido deberías luchar por ese amor si es que en verdad lo amas-dijo como le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **Naruko:tú crees que deba luchar-dijo como la miraba con sus ojos que demostraban esperanzas-pero que pasa si el me rechaza-dijo con la voz rota.**

 **Kyuubi: no creo que pase he visto a ese chico y créeme se ve que a él le gustes-le dijo como empezaba a cerrar sus ojos para poder dormir-y deja de llorar que tus gemidos no me dejan dormir-dijo como cerraba sus ojos.**

 **Naruko: je oye como se llamaba el hombre de que tú te enamoraste-dijo como la miraba aparecer un pequeño sonrojo en la cara de la zorra.**

 **Kyuubi: se llamaba nonoe y era un hermoso zorro blanco con líneas lilas-dijo como cerraba sus ojos para poder dormir haciendo que Naruko volviera a su cuarto**

 **Naruko: si no dejare que te escaparas tan fácil de mi Hinosuke Hyuga-dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual demostraba el gran amor que sentía hacia Hinosuke y de repente se escuchó que derribaron la puerta-PERO QUE DEMONIOS-grito como se acercó a ver quién era el idiota que había derribado la puerta y para así poder dejarlo inconsciente-pero porque derribaron mi puerta dijo al ver a los chicos en el suelo.**

 **Sasuki: cómo quieres que no la derribáramos si estábamos tocando y tú no respondías-dijo como miraba enojada a Naruko.**

 **Naruko: pero que necesitan para que sea de tal urgencia para destruir mi puerta-dijo como se ponía las manos en la cintura y apuntaba la puerta hecha pedazos en el suelo.**

 **Tenten: lo que pasa es que te vimos con lágrimas corriendo hasta tu apartamento y nos preocupamos-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

 **Naruko: je y así dicen que no les importo-dijo mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa de superioridad.**

 **Kim: no te creas tanto-dijo como se acercó a ella y le golpeó el brazo.**

 **Naruko: oye-dijo como se sobaba el brazo.**

 **Shin: nos podrías decir porque llorabas-dijo como la miraba al igual que todos.**

 **Naruko: no se preocupen no era un tema sin importancia-dijo con una sonrisa falsa la cual no convenció a nadie.**

 **Neiji: dime tus lagrimas tienen algo que ver con mi primo-dijo lo cual provoco que Naruko bajara la cabeza.**

 **Inojin: y ahora que paso-dijo como la miraba mientras soltaba un suspiro.**

 **Naruko: primero alguno podría arreglar la puerta dijo mirándola destrozada.**

 **Sasuki: Sakurano, Tenten y Inojin ustedes arreglen la puerta-dijo con una mirada seria.**

 **Sakurano, Inojin y Tenten:QUE PORQUE NOSOTOS-gritaron recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina de sus novias(Sasuki, Kim y Neiji)-bien-dijeron como tragaron grueso y las chicas se fueron al cuarto de Naruko a conversar tranquilas. Todas se sentaron en el piso viendo que había mucho espacio, pues extrañamente estaba muy limpio el departamento.**

 **Sasuki: que extraño el parece el tipo de hombre que engaña a las mujeres-dijo hablando por primera vez y con una pose pensativa.**

 **Sailin: tal vez se cansó de esperar a que te le declares-dijo como miraba a Naruko-recuerdo que leí en un libro que a los hombres no les gusta ser quien se declara sino que les gusta que las mujeres sean quienes se le declaran-dijo lo cual hizo que Naruko bajada la cabeza, por lo que recibió una mirada asesina de todos ahí**

 **Kim: no creo-dijo muy segura-él te esperaría incluso si fuera necesario una eternidad-dijo con una gran sonrisa lo cual hizo que Naruko se alegrara un poco.**

 **Shikami: aunque-dijo atrayendo la mirada de todas-me pregunto porque quería recoger todas esas luciérnagas si pudo haberte pedido a ti-dijo apuntando a Shin-después de todo tu eres la mejor para controlar lo insectos-dijo haciendo quedar a todas con una pose pensativa, de repente se vio entras a Inojin, Tenten y Sakurano, quienes se tiraron al suelo.**

 **Sakurano: bien ya está lista la puerta-dijo al levantar la cabeza y ver a todas calladas-y ahora que bicho les pico-dijo al ver el inusual silencio que había en la habitación.**

 **Inojin: ni idea-dijo como miraba extrañado todo esto.**

 **Tenten: oigan que les pasa-dijo al ver a todas las chicas con caras pensativas y serias.**

 **Shikami: oigan-dijo mirando a los chicos quienes la voltearon a ver-ustedes han pasado mucho tiempo con Hinosuke verdad-dijo haciendo que los tres asintieran extrañados por la pregunta-no han visto si se ha juntado con alguna chica-dijo seria pero de repente se escucharon unas sonoras risas.**

 **Sakurano: debes estar bromeando-dijo como se secaba las lágrimas de tanto reír.**

 **Inojin: Hinosuke es el hombre más fiel que conocemos-dijo igual que Sakurano.**

 **Tenten:aparte no existe otra chica que le gusta a aparte de Naruko-dijo como apuntaba a Naruko-porque siempre que salimos y vemos que una chica linda se le acerca y le empieza a coquetear él le dice que ya tiene a alguien que le gusta.**

 **Naruko: pero no quiere decir que sea yo-dijo como agachaba la cabeza.**

 **Kim: ¡Ay! Deja de agachar la cabeza-dijo como se la levantaba-esa no es la Naruko optimista, alegre, peleadora y tonta que nosotros conocemos-dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

 **Naruko: a quien le dices tonta cara de perro-dijo como miraba a Kim amenazadoramente y levantaba el puño para golpearla.**

 **Shin: a lo que se refiere es que no te deprimas porque talvez Hinosuke no te amé, lo cual es improbable-dijo como se ajustaba las gafas-aparte a él le gustas tal como eres una chica alegre, entusiasta, luchadora, entre otras cosas-termino regalándole una linda sonrisa.**

 **Naruko: gracias chicos-dijo con una gran sonrisa-no sé cómo pude lograr tener tan buenos amigos como ustedes-dijo aun sonriendo, pero se le escapo una pequeña lagrima de felicidad.**

 **Sakurano: no te pongas a llorar-dijo como le acaricio la cabeza**

 **Shikami: por cierto, por qué está tan limpia tu casa-dijo mirando extrañada el lugar, pues no se veía ninguna suciedad como siempre.**

 **Naruko: emmm pues vera yo-dijo nerviosa-lalimpiecuandoescuchequehaHinosukelegustabalagentelimpia y ordenada-dijo hablando muy rápido, como a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo que tomaran su tiempo para entender que es lo que había dicho.**

 **Kim: a te refieres a ese estúpido rumor-dijo como la miraba divertida-te equivocas-dijo mirándola una sonrisa de superioridad.**

 **Shin: ese rumor salió de que una vez estábamos hablando de como Kim tiene su habitación-dijo apuntando a la nombrada-ella dijo que su habitación estaba igual que tu casa y Hinosuke se ofreció a ayudarla a limpiarla, pues no toleraba que una amiga suya viviera así pero por accidente unas chicas que iban caminando por ahí entendieron que a Hinosuke no le gusta la gente desordena-dijo como se arreglaba sus lentes.**

 **Sasuki: en resumen nos dices que él la iba a ayudar a limpiar, pero por accidente alguien entendió que el odia a la gente que es desordenada-dijo mirándolas.**

 **Kim: pues si básicamente es así-dijo como levantaba sus hombros restándole importancia.**

 **Naruko: cómo puedes restarle importancia-dijo como la sujetaba de su polera-cuando me mate un día entero para limpiar mi casa para que cuando Hinosuke viniera y no tuviera que encontrarse con un chiquero-dijo con la empezaba mover bruscamente.**

 **Sasuki: dobe dime tu creías que solo por limpiar tu casa Hinosuke iba a venir-dijo como la miraba con una ceja levantada**

 **Naruko: emmm bueno-dijo como bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.**

 **Kim: jajajaja-dijo como se moría de risa en el suelo-no creo que Hinosuke sea el tipo de hombre que sea necesario que la gente sea ordenada-dijo como trataba de recuperar el aire.**

 **Shin: si sino cómo crees que es amigo de Kim-dijo mirando a Kim mirarla enojada.**

 **Kim:epa ¿a qué te refieres?-dijo como miraba enojada a Shin.**

 **Shin: enserio quieres que te responda esa pregunta-dijo mirando a Kim con cara de aburrimiento.**

 **Inojin: bueno será mejor irnos-dijo al ver por la ventana y confirmar que estaba oscureciendo.**

 **Sasuki: si-dijo como se para y empezaba a salir por la puerta ya arreglada, igual que todos excepto Naruko.**

 **Neiji: oye yo que tu no me preocuparía por tus defectos-dijo como estaba a punto de salir por la puerta-después de todo a Hinosuke le dan igual tus defectos-dijo cerrando la puerta dejando Naruko sola.**

 ** _Después de que los chicos se fueran Naruko se cambió en un pijama de camiseta corta con tirantes y un short que apenas le cubría los muslo, apago todas las luces, pero dejo una ventana abierta por el calor que hacía y se acostó._**

 **Naruko: je solo espera Hinosuke tú serás mío-dijo con una sonrisa-no voy a dejar que ninguna chica se te acerque, solo yo tendré el honor de ser tu novia-dijo girándose en la cama y después de esto se quedo** **dormida** **,** **pero después de que ella se durmiera apareció por la ventana apareció una sombra, la cual se puso al lado de su cama se vio que la sombra se acercó a Naruko y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

 **?:mi hermosa Naruko no sabes cuánto te amo-dijo como le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente-je ya verás que sorpresa te llevaras mi amada Naruko cuando descubras la sorpresa que te tengo-dijo como le dio un beso en los labios-** _son tan suaves y delicados como siempre_ **-pensó y después de besarla le dijo-será el último beso que te daré a escondidas, después de mañana no dejare que nada te pase aunque me rechaces-dijo como le acaricio una de las mejillas-adiós mi preciosa zorrita-dijo como salía por la ventana y le dejaba una rosa en la mesa al lado de una nota.**

 **Naruko: adiós mi zorrito-dijo dormida con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.**

 **Bien el capítulo continuara …..…..**

 **AHORA MISMO:**

 ** _Comenzaba un nuevo día en Konoha, se podía ver que cerca de las puertas de la ciudad se podía ver como venían La kazekage con sus acompañantes y sus escoltas y como era de esperarse por los ninjas de Konoha no existía ningún silencio._**

 ** _Naruko: no sabes lo feliz que estés aquí Gaby-dijo como abrazaba a la kazekage, mientras por sus ojos._**

 ** _Gaby: yo también te extrañe-dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa-pero podrías dejar de abrazarme tan fuerte-dijo como no tenía buen color de cara._**

 ** _Sasuki: no le des uno de tus abrazos de muerte-dijo como la miraba seria._**

 ** _Naruko: pero solo la abrazaba porque la quería-dijo como se restregaba los ojos._**

 ** _Gaby: ya no importa-dijo con una gota al estilo anime por la situación._**

 ** _Tenten:Temaru mejor deja a la pobre Shikami-dijo con una gotita como veía a Temaru abrazar muy efusivamente a Shikami y el rostro de la nombrara parecía no tener buen color._**

 ** _Temaru: lo sé, pero hace tiempo que no la veía-dijo como le daba un beso a Shikami en los labios dejándola sonrojada-oye Matsuro te noto distraído que te pasa-dijo como vea a Matsuro en sus pensamientos._**

 ** _Matsuro: no-dijo como negaba con la cabeza llamando la atención de todos-no te preocupes solo estaba buscando a Hinosuke QUE LE TENGO QUE ENTREGAR algo-dijo como sabe de su bolsillo una cajita de tamaño mediano y con un listón rojo._**

 ** _Kim: nos dejas ver-dijo como se acercaba a Matsuro para poder ver que había dentro de esa caja, pero este la guardo._**

 ** _Matsuro: lo siento, pero esto es algo especial que me encargo Hinosuke-dijo como guardaba la caja-aparte me costó mucho hacer que la hicieran-dijo con un suspiro-je veo que esta vez sí lo ara-dijo como miraba como el sol ya estaba en lo alto-será mejor irnos que se está haciendo tarde-dijo como empezaba a caminar delante del todo el grupo haciendo que entre todos se miraran._**

 ** _Temaru: sabes que trama tu novio-dijo como miraba a Gaby._**

 ** _Gaby: nose-dijo cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo-y no es mi novio-dijo sonrojada._**

 ** _Temaru: lo que tú digas-dijo como empezaba a caminar al igual que todos._**

 ** _Pero lo que ninguno esperaba es que al llegar a Konoha se encontraron con la sorpresa que vieron a una chica besar a Hinosuke haciendo que se escuchara el sonido de un corazón romperse._**

 ** _Naruko: Hinosuke-dijo como agachaba la cabeza y le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas, pero lo que nadie se espero fue que Matsuro se acercó hacia esa escena y le toco el hombro a Hinosuke haciendo que este se separara rápidamente._**

 ** _Matsuro: aquí tienes lo que me pediste-dijo como le entregaba la caja-tranquilo nadie la ha visto todavía-dijo como le regalaba una sonrisa._**

 ** _Hinosuke: no sabes lo agradecido que estoy-dijo como le devolvía la sonrisa-ten para que se lo entregues y le preguntes si acepta ser tu novia dijo como le pasaba una rosa de color rosa de cristal-a y un último favor-dijo como le susurraba algo al oído-bueno me tengo que ir que no se te olvide-dijo como salía corriendo y pasaba al lado de los chicos con una gran sonrisa-_** _espero que te guste la sorpresa mi zorrita._

 ** _Matsuro: je bueno mejor tarde que nunca-dijo como se acercaba a Gaby-kazekage-sama me daría el honor de ser mi novia-dijo como se arrodillaba frente a ella y le entregaba la rosa con una gran sonrojo._**

 ** _Gaby: me encantaría-dijo como aceptaba la rosa y le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Matsuro se volviera un tomate y que se escucharan cientos de aplausos y mucha gente se acercara a felicitarlos, sin notar la ausencia de cierta rubia con colitas._**

 ** _Sigamos a Naruko quien llego a su casa y se tiro a llorar en la cama durante 3 horas seguidas cuando de repente se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y esta se levantó para poder ver quien era._**

 ** _Naruko: ¿Quién es?-dijo como abrió la puerta y aparecieron todos su amigo-¿qué hacen aquí?-dijo al ver a todos en su apartamento_**

 ** _Kim: apúrate y prepárate-dijo como empujaba a Naruko a su cuarto seguira de todas las chicas._**

 ** _Naruko: esperen a donde me llevan-dijo como se agarró de la puerta._**

 ** _Sasuki: dobe apúrate en alistarte que sino él no te esperara toda la noche-dijo como la empujaba a su cuarto._**

 ** _Naruko: espera ¿quién es él?-dijo como la miraba confundida._**

 ** _Shikami: mejor deja de ser problemática y apúrate-dijo como la metía al cuarto y cerraba la puerta con pestillo, dejando a los chicos en la habitación con una gotita al estilo anime._**

 ** _Temaru: tú crees que debamos ayudarla-dijo como se escuchaban gritos del cuarto._**

 ** _Sakurano: adelante si quieres morir-dijo como lo miraba serio._**

 ** _Tenten: nos podrías decir que te pidió él-dijo como lo miraba serio._**

 ** _Matsuro: simplemente me pidió que la lleváramos al bosque y después nos devolvamos-dijo con una tranquilidad que asusto a todos._**

 ** _Inojin: dime de quien hablamos solo las chicas saben de quien hablamos y nosotros ni idea tenemos-dijo como lo miraba serio._**

 ** _Matsuro: no te preocupes ella va a estar en buenas manos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y cuando Sakurano iba a preguntarle algo se vio que apareció Naruko vestida con un lindo vestido celeste corto donde tenía un cinturón plateado, el cual tenía pequeñas cuentas, y en el pecho tenia tiras finas, cuando salió dejo con la boca abierta a todos los chicos de ahí._**

 ** _Naruko: quieren decir algo-dijo nerviosa._**

 ** _Matsuro: je ves hermosa-dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa-y estoy seguro que él se quedara sin palabras cuando te veo-dijo como le guiño un ojo.}_**

 ** _Shin: mejor vámonos que se nos está haciendo tarde-dijo como sacaban a Naruko de la casa y se caminaban hacia el bosque._**

 ** _Naruko: je podrían decir a donde vamos-dijo como era arrastrada._**

 ** _Tenten: ya lo descubrirás-dijo como seguían caminando._**

 ** _Naruko: bien-dijo como daba un suspiro de resignación-pero me podrían decir a donde nos dirigimos-no pudo terminar de hablar pues junto se detuvieron y la soltaron dejando que ella vea que se encontraban en el bosque y había un camino de flores y cuando se giró para preguntarle a alguno de sus amigos si sabían que hacer no vio a ninguno-bueno que voy a perder-dijo como seguía el camino hasta llegar a un lago y vio en el pasto una manta de picnic y esta estaba rodeada por flores de cristal que en su interior estaba iluminada por luciérnagas. De repente siente un aliento cálido en su cuello, ella al voltear se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con Hinosuke el cual estaba vestido con una chaqueta azul, una polera negra y unos jeanes azules._**

 ** _Hinosuke: me da gusto que allas venido Naruko-dijo como le daba una linda sonrisa haciendo que a Naruko le apareciera un sonrojo._**

 ** _Naruko: no es como si tuviera opción, ellos me agarraron por la fuerza-dijo como lo miraba seria._**

 ** _Hinosuke: déjame decirte que hoy luces más hermosas que de costumbre-dijo dándole un beso en la mano haciendo sonrojar a Naruko-ven vamos a comer-dijo como ambos se sentaron en la manta del pasto-ten come-dijo como le entregaba ramen-espero que te guste-dijo como le dio una sonrisa._**

 ** _Naruko: arigatou-dijo como empezó a comer-mmmmm está muy bueno-dijo como lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y seguía comiendo._**

 ** _Cuando ambos terminaron de comer se creó una atmosfera silenciosa con cara uno en sus pensamientos._**

 ** _Naruko:_** _no puedo creer que este aquí con él-_ _ **pensaba sonrojada-**_ _pero entonces eso significa que él no está saliendo con nadie ya que sino no estaría aquí conmigo_ _ **-pensaba con una pequeña esperanza que todo lo que sus amigos le habían dicho de que Hinosuke estuviera enamorado de el fuera verdad-**_ _bueno voy a preguntarle fuerza_ _ **-pensaba dándose fuerzas mentalmente.**_

 ** _Hinosuke:_** _uff que nervioso estoy, jamás creí que tuviera el valor para hacer esto, pero estoy feliz de estar junto a ella_ _ **-pensaba con una sonrisa-**_ _bueno es ahora o nunca, hoy voy a decirle lo que siento por ella_ _ **-pensaba con determinación**_

 ** _Naruko/Hinosuke: veras-dijeron hablando al mismo tiempo haciendo que automáticamente callaran esperando que algunos de ellos hablara._**

 ** _Naruko: veras quería preguntarte si-dijo tratando de romper el silencio._**

 ** _Hinosuke: si-dijo tratando de motivarla para que continuara de hablar._**

 ** _Naruko: quiero saber si la chica con la que estabas en la mañana era tu novia-dijo sonrojada como bajaba la cabeza._**

 ** _Hinosuke: no de hecho esa chica me tomo por sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-pero después tuve que decirle que yo ya estaba enamorado de alguien más-dijo mirando a Naruko a los ojos como si ella con solo mirarle entendiera los sentimientos que él quería transmitirle._**

 ** _Naruko: y se podría saber cómo es la chica que te gusta-dijo como jugaba con su pelo nerviosa._**

 ** _Hinosuke: porque mejor no te muestro-dijo como se acercaba a Naruko y sus labios estaban rosandose, cuando los unieron formando un lindo y tierno beso, el cual duro para lo que ellos fueron una eternidad, pero por la necesidad de oxigeno tuvieron que separarse-ya sabes quién es la chica que cautivo mi corazón-dijo igual a un tomate._**

 ** _Naruko: Hinosuke yo te amo-dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficiente alto como para que Hinosuke la escuchara._**

 ** _Hinosuke: yo también te amo-dijo como volvía a atrapar sus labios en un tierno beso, cuando les falto el aire y se tuvieron que separar-ten esto es para ti-dijo como le daba la caja que antes había tenido Matsuro._**

 ** _Naruko: gracias-dijo como habría la caja y se encontraban dos collares, ambos con forma de corazón, pero en uno había un la imagen de un candado y en el otro corazón estaba la imagen de una llave-muchas gracias-dijo como se tiro a los brazos de Hinosuke con lágrimas en sus ojos-es la primera vez que alguien se tomó tantas molestias por mí-dijo regalándole una dulce sonrisa._**

 ** _Hinosuke: por ti haría esto y más-dijo como le devolvía el abrazo-ven déjame ponértelo-dijo como Naruko se daba vuelta y él le colocaba el collar que tenía la llave-esta lleve es la encargada de abrir mi corazón-dijo como Naruko observaba el collar que Hinosuke se había puesto el cual tenía la imagen del candado._**

 ** _Naruko: mm alegro de ser la dueña de tu corazón-dijo como lo besaba en un tierno y hermoso beso, el cual se repitió toda la noche junto con muchos abrazos._**

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Bien se acabó este one-short debo admitir que me quedo un poco largo xD jejeje_**

 ** _Bueno espero comentarios, opiniones o críticas,_**

 ** _Y espero que les haya gustado la historia : D_**

 ** _BUENO SE DESPIRE ROSABLANCA15_**


End file.
